


Conversation Between Wife and Husband

by DemonicSaiyans



Series: Queen and I [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Pre-Awakening, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSaiyans/pseuds/DemonicSaiyans
Summary: Nothing but fluff between the queen and her prince.
Relationships: Male Cousland/Anora Mac Tir
Series: Queen and I [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/823980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Conversation Between Wife and Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shipperoftrashyships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/gifts).

> A short fluff one-shot before Prince in Sheep's Clothing.

Aedan loved watching his wife read. He didn't know why but the expressions on her face when something exciting happens just warms the heart.

"I take it, it's a good book?" He ask now resting his head on his wife shoulder. _"The dashing prince takes his soon-to-be bride in his arms" _a romance novel? That surprised him. Anora nudged him away, face turning a slight pink. 

"It's nothing but filth." She quickly shuts the book. "But Lady Daphine swore up and down it was the best novel she had ever read." The queen scoff, slamming it on the nightstand. "If that's the best, I don't want to see what else she reads." That made Aedan grin.

"You seemed to be enjoying it." He traded pulling his wife close to him. She frowned at him. "Of course not!" Her face turned pink again.

"Hmm." A hum escape his chapped lips, green eyes glistening with lust. Anora scoffed again and quickly shoved him away. "Come on! You know you want too!" She was quick to glared at him. "Just a quick one?" He was almost begging.

"You know I can't, not tonight." She furrowed her brow in suspision. "You do know I'm in that time." Aedan frowned. "I told you last night, remember?" Aedan's face drop as a shame washed over him.

"I..." He smiled at her now. "Love you!" Anora couldn't roll her eyes far back enough. "Sorry, wasn't listening." He grins sheepily at her. 

Anora hated that most about him. His lack of attention, especially when she was speaking to him. "Don't tell me, you were thinking of something sweet?" Aedan grins and licks his lips like a child.

After nearly a year with her husband, she learned a few things about him;

That he's terrified of cinnamon because of a childish prank his brother pulled on him when he was a little boy. He has a sweet tooth but hates chocolate, to bitter or it could be too sweet. Fruity, vanilla, and honey treats are especially his favorites. 

He's not much for reading unless it involves dragons and griffins. He talks too much when nervous. He's short temper and brash. He's a child at times but knows when it matters to be serious. He's sweet and loving. 

Oh, he was also cheap.

"No but apple pie does sound tasty right now." She rolled her eyes while at the same time enjoying his strong arms wrapping around her waist. "Without cinnamon of course." She groans in frustration. "I was..." He frowned which made her do so also. "It doesn't matter." Perhaps but she was all ears. She tilted her head which made the prince's heart melt.

He couldn't deny her anything. He knew that. She had him wrapped around her finger. "Just memories..." Anora gritted her teeth which made him pull her closer. "Not _her_! Maker! My father!" 

"Oh..." She softly whispered, a sudden guilt running through her body. "What about?" She frown at herself. "If you want to talk about it, of course." Aedan just smiles down at her.

"Just wondering if..." He trailed off, pain clear as day in his eyes. "If he's proud of me." Anora snorted. 

"Of course he is. You're the one who defeated the Archdemon, ended the blight, and..." Another eye roll. "Married the queen." He barked out in laughter now giving her the most passionate kiss she had ever recieved.

They may be opposites but one thing was clear:

They loved each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
